泣く桜
by sakichan199218
Summary: 佐倉および彼女のチームは代表団で行く。 彼女はおよび捕獲されて期待したある糸口をに関して見つけあった、多分捕まると。 しかし彼女が期待しなかった何を見つけると。あった。 愛。 DeidaraXSakuraの最初fanfictionはそう容易にR&行く Rの評価は上がるかもしれない。 だれが知っているか。 また私はアメリカ人である従って私の日本語を加減しなさい。 いいですか。
1. 第1章

****

第1章

* * *

著者のノート:こんにちは! 私はSaki-Chanであり、私が新しかったり従って私がこのOKを試みることをちょうど許可するのでこの種類の事に新しいですそう喜びます炎にあてません私をか。 

人々の話すこと

_佐倉の考えること_

* * *

**佐倉の視点**

私はちょうど1つの質問を有しますか。 なぜか。

Sasuke-kunをなぜしたか村を裏切ることを行かなければなりません。 しかしちょうど村しかしまた。 私の中心。 彼は彼が私を置いたものがによってわかりません。

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! " 私は誰かが叫ぶのを聞きました。 私はそれがだれだったか見るために回りました。 オハイオ州。 それはちょうどNarutoです。

" ちょっと佐倉Chan! …。 何が間違っていますか。"

" オハイオ州. それは何もNarutoではないです。 何がほしいと思いますか。"

" オハイオ州の賛成! us."を見たいと思いますTsunadeめーと鳴いてChan下さい; Narutoは言いました。

" オハイオ州の賛成! TsunadesamaはあなたおよびI."を見たいと思います; Narutoは言いました。

" オハイオ州良いNaruto。 私は。"すぐにそこにあります; 私は擬似微笑と言いました。

" オハイオ州良い佐倉Chan。 誰かがそしてあなたに話すことを必要とすればちょうど言うことは私に誰かがto."を話すことを必要とすれば話すことができます; Narutoは心配した表面と言いました。

" 私はNarutoそれに留意します。 you."に感謝して下さい; 私は答えました。

" オーケーです! " 彼は幸せな表面と彼がHokageタワーに回り、走ったと同時に言いました。

私はそこに立ち、私の思考を集めました。 私がずっとSasuke-kunについてなぜそう考えているか理由は頻繁にずっと彼らが彼が近いKonohaであるという印を見つけていることです。 ために私がずっと彼についてたくさん最近考えているそれへの結果。

私がHokageタワーに得たときに私はTsunadeSamaのオフィスに入り、私のチームをそこに見つけました。

" どんな行くことでか。" 私は懐疑的に頼みました。

" すべてが今ここにあるので、私達は追跡に切れてもいいです。 私達はAkatsukiがこの区域のまわりにあることが分りました。 私達がyaを区域行き、偵察し、そして見つける糸口をに関してAkatsuki maybe."必要とする; TsunadeSamaは言いました

AkatsukiがあればそれらはNarutoの後に、再度あるなり、私はそれらが彼があるようにできません。 彼はそれらがGaaraSamaにしたように殺されて得ることができます。 彼は彼女を要したのにちょうど幸運Chiyosama彼に生命を思い出させることいましたそこにでした。 私達は注意する必要があります。

" Yay最終的の代表団! " Narutoはほとんど叫びました。

私は微笑しました。 彼は代表団を有するために常に刺激されます。 私はそれが彼がHokageでありたいと思う原因であることを考えます。 私は私が自分自身を証明したいと思わないと言うことができません。 私は私が弱くないことを証明したいと思います。

…。 しかし私はこれについての嫌な予感を有します。

" 私達はいつ去りますか。" 私は自分自身を頼むことを見つけました。

" 6AMで鋭い明日去り、そのKakashi."意味します; Tsunadesamaは言いました。

* * *

**著者のノート: 残念しかし私アメリカ人は、日本語を長い間話してしまいませんでした従って私は私によってできたベストを翻訳しました。 それを信じて下さい! 私はそれが短い始めが、検討をし、知っていましたりそして私に次の章ことをのための考えを与える。 南からので私ある置くが、および私はそれをあることを私はそれでyaをたくさんたくさん言いますことを私はこれに新しいおよび私は知っていることを私が言ったように。 そう取扱いますそれを喜ばして下さい。 私は私ができるとすぐ更新することを試みます。**


	2. 著者のノート

**著者のノート

* * *

**  
私は私があらゆる日曜日を更新し始めようと思っていることを決定しました。 私は私がDeidaraをいかにの導入するべきであるかyaを助けます考えのこの物語との私を頼みます。 従って手助けしますそれにおいて私を喜ばして下さい。 よく私は行くことを得ました。

さようなら友人

_佐倉_


	3. 第2章

第2章

* * *

著者のノート: こんにちはこれは佐倉です。 私はこの章をより長く試み、させようと思っています。 従って私は全力を尽くそうと思っています。 私はこれにまだ新しいですそう喜びます加減します私を。  
私はまた最後放棄を置くことを忘れていましたそうここにによって。行く。

放棄: 私はNarutoを…所有しません。 残念ながら。 私がしたらDeidaraおよび佐倉は一緒にあり、NarutoがおよびCompany 12か13歳である前にまた彼は(Deidara)導入されよう。

ところでこれはそれらが皆である15であるが、AkatsukiおよびDeidaraが17歳であるときです。

* * *

**Deidaraの視点:**

私がそのピンクの髪の女性のninjaに私の目を置いたことその後その日、私は彼女のことを考えることを止めることができません。 彼女のピンクの毛は桜を私に思い出させました、多分そういうわけで彼らは彼女の佐倉および彼女の目を呼びます。 彼女は目私が見たあることが緑の最も美しい色合いでした。 私はなぜ彼女について考えますか。 彼女はSasoriドーナを殺しました。 私は私が復讐を。得ると自分自身に約束しました。 しかしちょうどI。 できなければ私は彼女でまた気違いにとどまることができません。 それは私にいら立たしいです。

" Deidara-sempaiか。" 声は私の思考からの私を目覚めさせました。 オハイオ州. それはちょうどTobiです。 迷惑な害虫。

" どんなTobiか。" 私は頼みました

" どんなTobiが言ったかの話をどうしても聞いていませんでしたか。" 彼は第三者で尋ねました。 私は彼を凝視しました。

" 従ってありませんでした。 a.について考えているありました。 " どういうわけか私は彼ののそのマスクの後ろの微笑を感じることができます。

" …。 女の子か。" 彼は続けました。

" 何!か。 いいえ! " 私は叫びました。

" 賛成。 ありました! あないで下さい。 それはsee."にとても容易です; 彼は示しました。

" どんなever."か; 私はつぶやきました。

" とにかく。 どんなTobiが言うことを試みていたか私達の本社がどこにあるか調べることを試みるKonoha Shinobiがあるとリーダーsamaが言ったことでした。 彼は私達が。"をどこかに見つけるべきであることを言いました; Tobiは繰り返しました。

" 私達を見つけることを試みていること説「Shinobi」はだれ賛成ですか。" 私は不思議そうに頼みました。 私はそれが。ないことを望みます。

" それは9つの物語のteam"です; Tobiは言いました。

その女の子のチームであるオハイオ州。 私達がそれらに走れば何。 それから私達はそれらを殺さなければならないかもしれません。 9物語、私達により私達をほしいと思います鬼が引き起こしません。 プロセスでそれは彼を殺します。 そのその女の子および彼女の他のチームメートKakashiを残します。 私は彼らに新しいチームメートがにあるが、私が彼女殺害は言うまでもなく彼女を傷つけたいと思わないことを聞きました。 私はなぜしかし気遣うべきですか。 彼女はSasoriドーナをおよび殺したことを私が言ったように私は復讐を得るべきです。 私はしかしできません。 私が私の箱で持っているこの感じは何ですか。

" 彼は私達がhour."で去るべきであることを言いました; Tobiは言いました。

オハイオ州の井戸。 傾斜したそれは助けられます。_ 注意深い佐倉があって下さい。_

" わかりました。 私はpack."行きます; 私は言いました。

" しかしall."ではないDeidara-sempai; Tobiは続けました。

" 今度は何か。" 私は頼みました。

" 私達はまた誘拐しなければなりません。 …佐倉Haruno" Tobiは示しました。

私の最も悪い恐れはちょうど来ました本当持っていました。

* * *

**著者のノート: 従って。 いかに好みますこの章をか。 私はそれをより長くさせることを試みました。 私は作家のタイプではないです。 私は加えることを持っています。 そしてそれは週末です従って私は私の薬を取らないし、遅くそれではないです。 しかし私は昨日からまだ疲れています。 私は結婚式(私は結婚しなかったし、)にとても幸せけれども私行った私がこの19歳と踊った4年より若いです彼それからありますあらゆる方法でした。 とにかく(数学をして下さい。)彼は私がただの新入生であり、彼が私に尋ねるので踊るためにおよび私が驚いたことを私に上がり、尋ねました。 彼は他のどの女の子もしかし彼私に代りに頼んだことを頼んだかもしれません。 私がなぜある従って疲れた私は夜に12:30まであり、学校の同様な5:00の原因でその朝に目覚めたことがあるかその小さい物語について残念おそらく(ふくれっ面)理由をとにかく気遣いません。 とにかく私は今行くことを得ました**

**後でそして見直して下さい!**

**佐倉**


	4. 第3章

**第3章**

**著者のノート: こんにちはそこに! これはSaki-chanです! 私はこの章をより長くさせることを試みて、今回私は放棄を言わせます誰か他の人に行っています **

Saki-chan: deidaraを見る回転

Deidara: 何か。

佐倉: 私は彼女が放棄を言ってほしいことを考えます。

Deidara: 経糸ガイドの方法はに行っている私。ではないです。

Saki-chan: Deidaraのまぶしさ

Deidara: 回転は。良く青ざめます。

Saki-chan: 部屋は歩きます

佐倉: それまたは彼女がItachiをするあなたのTsukiomi Sharinganを作ることを言いますよくします

Saki-chan: 私はそれを聞きました!

佐倉およびDeidara:汗は落ちる

Deidara: 大丈夫です。 Saki-chanはnarutoの特性を所有しません

佐倉: 物語を楽しんで下さい!

* * *

それらはゲートで会った。 佐倉が彼等の得たときに、Narutoはゲートに既にあった。 

" ちょっと佐倉Chan! " Narutoは事実上叫んだ。

" Naruto。 " 彼女はslowly."を始めた; 朝にハイパーこれいかにである場合もあるか。 また。 あってはいけないそうすれば大声で全village."の皆を目覚めさせるかもしれない;

" オハイオ州. 残念な佐倉Chan。 私は朝person."ではないことを忘れていた; 彼は申し訳なさそうに言った。 佐倉は深呼吸を取った。

" それは良いNarutoである。 それはあなたのfault."ではない; 佐倉は言った。

" oh." Narutoは言った。

" とにかく井戸はKakashi-sensei."のための待ち時間を可能にする; 彼女は示した

**後で30分:**

_「Kakashi-Senseiがあるところ。 自分自身にこれを頼んでいる私がなぜあるか。 彼は遅れる常に。 私は私の思考をしかし集める必要があった。 私は第2に私の心によって走る何百万の質問を有した。 のようにSasuke-kunに」。走れば何「 そして「Sasuke-kunもどって来るか」。_佐倉の思考。

" Hi." Kakashiは単に示した。

" あなたの遅い! " Narutoは叫んだ。 カラチは佐倉がはっきり言ったときに何かを言うことを約あった。

" Kakashiは弁解を用いるあなたの呼吸を無駄にしない。 私はどこにいたか知っている。 私は彼等の、too"頻繁に行く; 彼女は示した。 佐倉は目を知っていることとの彼を見た。

彼は彼がより少ない訪問そこに地下にどこに行ったか彼女が知っていたこと私を驚いた見た。

それから記憶は彼女が覚えたいと思わなかった佐倉に来た。

_フラッシュバック _

" お母さん! お母さん! 私がriver."によって見つけたこのきれいな花を見なさい; 明るいピンクの毛との7の年齢についての女の子は言った。

" 今度は佐倉の蜂蜜。 私そのriver"の近くで行くことについての告げた何が今度は; 女性は彼女の最愛child."に言った; およびころんだら起こる何が私は決してagain."会わない;

" 私は残念なmommy"である; 彼女は破損によって満たされた目と言った。

突然すべては余りにすぐに起こった。 組はのつかんだ佐倉を暴力を用いる。 Haruno夫人はすればいいのか何を知らなかった。 彼女は人の後ですぐに走った。 彼女は人の表面捕獲物を静めることができなかった。 それから彼女は彼の表面を見た。 それは佐倉の実の父親だった。 人は彼女のの方の乱用の罪があり、Sakura.Sheは彼を停止しなければならなかった。 彼女はすぐに彼に取り組み、それらは川の落下の上で終わった。 佐倉はすればいいのか何を知らなかった。 突然組は川からつかんだ彼女を武装する。 それは男の子彼女より古い約2年だった。 彼に金髪があり、それの半分は上りであり、残りの半分は下がった

" 良いの賛成か。" 男の子は頼んだ

" 賛成。 mommy"がどこにあるか待ちなさい; 佐倉は頼んだ。

" 述べているである何私は川の、賛成だけ会った。 私の名前はところである" 男の子は中断した。

" それから私のお母さんはその人が付いている川の下でか。引張られた!か。" 佐倉は叫んだ

" - Deidaraの賛成。 述べているである何待ち時間yea." Deidaraは頼んだ。

佐倉は人および彼女のお母さんがつかむ彼女のの一部始終がその人に取り組むことを試み、プロセスで彼女のお母さん、人、および彼女が川で落ちたことを彼に告げた。 彼女がされたまでに彼女は叫んでいた。 突然彼女は抱擁に引込まれた。

" それは良いの賛成。 私は、すべて良くなる約束する。 私は知るべきである。 私の親は私、yea."の真ん前に殺された; 彼は冗談を言う方法で彼の目が別様に告げたのに言った。

終わりのフラッシュバック 

佐倉はそれからAkatsukiの同じような人に会うことを覚えていた。 多分ちょうど多分。 それは彼であるかもしれない。

それはすべてが彼その当時からの人より全く違う人だった後あることができない。 すべての佐倉はあった。考えていた。

_「私は実際に望むない彼を」。_

* * *

Saki-Chan: 最後に私はこの章とされる。

Deidara: 随分長く取った

Saki-Chan: か。!した何が言うために回転頭部およびまぶしさか。!

佐倉: 今度はSaki-Chanは静まる。 私は暴力に対してそう嬉しいあなたのである。 彼を攻撃しない。

Saki-Chan: 私は私が例外を作ることを私が暴力に対してあるが、今回、私が考えることを知っている。 deidaraを追跡するstarts

Deidara: 女の子のようにおよび他の部屋に操業はSaki-Chanによって叫ぶgulpsおよび操業続いた

佐倉: 汗低下

Saki-Chanは部屋に再び歩く。

Saki-Chan: 私は喜ばすR R

次の人々をありがとう:  
  
MoonlightxMorphine


End file.
